Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) is a bodyguard for Colonel William Stryker. But in X-Men: The Official Game, she was revealed to work for Silver Samurai, just controlled by Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler ''To Be Added ''X2: X-Men United She became Colonel William Stryker's assistant after he used the Mind Control Serum on her. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off and Stryker demonstrated on her how he controls mutants to Professor X. Wolverine defeated her in a fight by impaling her with a fluid adamantium injection and leaving her presumed dead (but actually unconscious and severely wounded) in the water tank in the laboratory where Wolverine got his Adamantium claws; the Adamantium metal inside her solidified and preserved her unconscious form inside the water tank. When she was impaled by Wolverine, she broke free of Stryker's control, but there was now nothing she could do to save herself. The adamantium leaked from her eyes, nose and ears and she fell backwards into the tank with a thud as the metal hardened in her body. X-Men: The Official Game Lady Deathstrike was revealed to be alive when the X-Men came back to grab some stolen Cerebro parts back from Stryker. She knocked Wolverine unconscious and kidnapped Storm. She was later caught up by Wolverine who made his way to Lady Deathstrike. Storm electrocuted her and the two left. Lady Deathstrike left on a helicopter and Wolverine followed. She was with Silver Samurai, who was revealed to be her real boss and was sent to spy on Stryker, but wound up under his control. When Wolverine came in, she told Silver Samurai to go while she would fight him. HYDRA was working for them and backed her up, but still Wolverine took her out again by collapsing rubble around her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Adamantium Claws''' - Lady Deathstrike possesses claws coated in adamantium, same as Wolverine. These claws are longer than a usual human nail length. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor, as she was able to heal herself after Wolverine slashed her face with his claws. *'Superhuman Strength' - While fighting Wolverine she was able to throw him around the room despite her being half his size. *'Superhuman Speed/Agility' - She was able to move faster than Wolverine during their fight Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Relationships *﻿Silver Samurai - Leader *HYDRA - Teammates *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Colonel William Stryker - Leader turned Enemy Trivia *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *When asked if Lady Deathstrike was dead, Wolverine replied: "For now, I guess"', implying that Lady Deathstrike may or may not have survived. *Lady Deathstrike stated that she and Wolverine are one and the same. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds before settling on Lady Deathstrike. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie she is a woman with Adamantium claws; an improved version of Wolverine under the control of Stryker. *While the console versions of X-Men: The Official Game offer no explanation of how Lady Deathstrike survived the Adamantium, the Nintendo DS version does: the Adamantium solidified her lungs and thus trapped any air left in them (this is how she was still able to breathe in the water tank), her brain was perserved in a hibernetic state thanks to the Adamantium and eventually HYDRA troops found her and returned her to The Silver Samurai, who then pumped out the Adamantium from her unconscious body. When she regained consciousness, The Silver Samurai ordered her to return to Stryker's base and intercept Wolverine and Storm. External links * * Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Stryker's Folders Category:White Eyes Category:Unusual Features Category:Weapon X Category:Mutants Category:Japanese Category:Unknown Status Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Mercenaries Category:Claws Category:Enhancement Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Deceased Villains